Connection
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Zuko and Katara are friends, but what else is hiding beneath the surface. But what else is going one between the two teens? Zuko and Katara spend hot night alone in a dark forest. Teenage hormones rage. Songfic to 'Human Connect to Human' by Tokio Hotel.


**I thought of this after listening to the song **_**Human Connect to Human**_** by Tokio Hotel (which is also the song in this fic). Here's **_**Connection**_**.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** I suggest listening to the song **_**Human Connect to Human **_**by Tokio Hotel while reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song **_**Human Connect to Human.**_

Exactly four days have passed since Zuko and I found my mother's killer. Not much has changed since then, except that we are now friends and that…well, you'll find that out later.

I was handing out dinner in the courtyard. When I reached Zuko, I bent down near his ear to whisper so low that I suspect not even Toph could hear, "Meet me in the usual place."

I fought the smile tugging at my lips and walked away, swaying my hips slightly.

That night, Zuko met me on the edge of the forest near the beach house.

_With me_

__

Somewhere

One night

_To share_

I smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him into the forest.

_Just you_

_And me_

You see, that night, after we had found my mother's killer, Zuko and I talked. I told him about my mother and he told her about hers. I'm not sure when it happened. One minute, we're laying on the beach next to each other, the next minute, our faces out inches apart and our lips connected in a fiery kiss.

__

We spread

The seed

I turned back to smile at him, his eyes catching mine. Sneaking away seemed so natural to him, as if he did it all the time.

_  
Eyes catch, you are so natural_

I guess he was getting impatient because soon, grabbed my waist and pinned my back against a tree, pressing his body against mine. I smirked at him. Rough, just the way I like it.

_Human connect to human_

_Boy meets girl, know what to do_

_Human connect to human_

_How can I connect to you?_

I tangled my hands in his hair and brought my lips crashing to his. This was something we did every night since that fateful kiss. Sneak off after dark, when everyone was asleep and do unspoken things in the forest.

_Human connect to human_

_Boy meets girl, know what to do_

_Human connect to human_

_How can I connect to you?_

His mouth ravaged mine, his tongue passing easily between my cool lips and dancing with my own, sensual and sexy. His hands glided along my bare stomach, leaving the skin tingling in his wake. At night, I only wore my white undergarments since it was so hot in the Fire Nation. And that made Zuko more than happy.

_A kiss_

_A touch_

_Never_

_Enough_

He nibbled on my lower lip and a moan ripped from my throat. Suddenly, it was much hotter than usual as he grabbed my thigh and hitched my leg around his waist. My heart hammered against my rips and my lungs felt like they couldn't take in enough oxygen to breath.

__

So soft

So hot

Don't stop

You start

And test the skills like animal

Human connect to human

Boy meets girl, know what to do

Human connect to human

How can I connect to you?

I tugged lightly at his black hair and, to my pleasure, heard him groan. I don't know why, but for some reason, he loved when I pulled his hair. Sometimes, during the day, I would do it while passing by him, just to frustrate him.

_Human connect to human_

_Girl meets girl_

_Know what to do_

_Human connect to human_

_How can I connect to you?_

_Let me interact_

_How can I connect?_

_Let me interact_

_How can I connect?_

_Hit me!_

_Hit me!_

_Hit me! _

_Hit me!_

Zuko's hand glided along my inner thigh and my core burned for his touch.

"Zuko," I said breathlessly, "Stop teasing me."

"But you love it," Zuko growled huskily, licking the shell of my ear. I buried my face in his shoulder to muffle my moan.

"Oh Spirits," I moaned, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. Zuko knew exactly how to drive me crazy.

_Human connect to human_

_Boy meets girl, know what to do_

_Human connect to human_

_How can I connect to you?_

_Human connect to human_

_You and me know what to do_

_Human connect to human_

_How can I connect to you?_

Zuko's fingers slid between my wet folds and another moan ripped from my throat.

"Zuko," I moaned, "Please…more." He pumped his fingers in and out of me. I dug my fingers into his bare back. A fire seemed to be burning inside of me, higher and hotter with each passing moment.

_Let me interact_

_How can I connect?_

Finally, the fire roared into an inferno as my orgasm hit. My head rolled back as I screamed out Zuko's name, then rolled forward onto his shoulder, panting. Zuko held me as my legs gave out from under me. He chuckled lightly.

"My feisty little waterbender," he whispered in my hair, kissing my hair. I kissed his neck, grinning. Then we heard a weird noise. Sort of a chattering. I looked up to see Momo, sitting on a tree branch right above my head. His head was tilted to one side, his wide eyes curious. How long had he been there?

"Momo, where are you?" asked Aang's voice somewhere nearby. Zuko and I looked at each other, wide eyed. Zuko grabbed my hand and we ran deeper into the forest, hiding behind a large tree. Seconds later, Aang came through the trees.

"There you are," he said with a bright smile. Momo flew down onto his shoulder, chattering and looking in the direction Zuko and I were.

"What's wrong boy?" Aang said, "I think you're tired. Come on, let's go back." Aang walked away. Zuko and I waited until we were sure he was gone and then I looked up at Zuko, a smirk on my face. I pushed his back against the tree we were hiding behind and kissed him, long and hard. When we parted, I leaned toward his ear and purred, "Your turn," My hand trailing down his well muscled stomach and dancing along the waistband of his pants…

_Let me interact_

_How can I connect to you?_

**There's **_**Connection**_**! I may do another chapter, I don't know…should I? I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
